Many portable electronic devices include displays for displaying various types of images. Examples of such displays include electrowetting displays (EWDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), and light emitting diode displays (LED displays). In EWD applications, an addressing scheme is utilized to drive the pixel regions of the EWD. Generally, one point of emphasis for EWDs intended to be used in mobile and portable media devices is reducing power consumption while maintaining image quality.
An input video or data stream generally represents a sequence of display data values grouped per line; a sequence of lines grouped per frame; and a sequence of frames defining a frame sequence, such as a moving video stream (e.g., a movie). When such a video stream is to be reproduced on an active matrix EWD, a timing controller and one or more display drivers may be used to process the incoming data stream to control the pixel regions of the EWD. The purpose of an addressing scheme is to set and/or maintain the state of a pixel region. The addressing scheme drives an active matrix transistor array and provides analog voltages to individual pixel regions of the EWD. The pixel regions are grouped per row and when a row is addressed, voltages of a complete row are stored as charge on corresponding pixel region capacitors. As the display data is repeatedly updated, still and moving images are reproduced by the EWD.